


Silent Footed

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aging, Comfort No Hurt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: A sapphic stocking stuffer fill.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Indra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Silent Footed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



In retrospect, coming outside was an even worse idea than staying in the oppression of the medical bay or her own bed. The rain they were having wasn't the kind to break the oppressive heat. It only brought a wave of humidity that made Abby wanted to rip off her clothes where they clung to her damp skin. She daydreamed of her body sinking into the muddy ground, it's coolness swallowing her whole with relief. But it couldn't fill her from the inside. 

She ran her hands through her hair and squeezed them into fists, tugging the damp strands at the root, trying to feel anything else but the heat--inside of her, outside of her, all consuming. Abby wanted to scream, but she kept that inside too, letting it fill her mind with building pressure--so much so that she let out a yelp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Indra." God she'd never get used to the way the Grounders moved in absolute silence when they wanted to, like she imagined of cats-- _silent footed_ or something similar that Abby couldn't quite remember of a poem her father used to read to her about cats. But everything about Indra was silent, both her words and expressions carefully metered out for their impact. 

She sat beside Abby and passed a steaming mug. "Drink."

"It's too hot for tea." The thought of even touching it made Abby's stomach turn, but Indra took one of her hands and wrapped it around the cup and did the same with the other, covering them both with her own. Her touch wasn't gentle. Those calloused hands… Abby liked that they were never gentle and always strong. The warmth from Indra's touch was something different, something bearable. 

"Valerian root tea. It will ease the heat that burns through you."

Abby blinked. "How did you know?"

"You sleep in my bed as often as your own. Bodies are as important to know as the roots that can heal them, as the quickest paths through the forest, and the stars to find our way. I know what I've endured myself. Now, drink."

If nothing else, the valerian would help her sleep. Abby remembered that much from some long forgotten medical text. Down hre, there was no hormone therapy; there were no patches. Whether Indra took comfort in the nights they shared, Abby couldn't say. She couldn't quite admit to herself that comfort was what she really wanted, and this made that even more difficult.


End file.
